Mi sono inamorato di te
by LeztiBeilschmidt
Summary: Gilbo conoce al hermano mayor de Feliciano: Lovino. Trabaja en una cafetería, y los olores a café terminan enamorándolo. Es mi primer fic espero que me critiquen constructivamente  :!    Aviso: Puede que no les guste a los fans de Spamano
1. Chapter 1

||Capítulo 1||

Café... el olor del expresso, los aromas dulces y amargos tan exquisitos, tantas esencias, tantas variantes de una misma bebida, llevándome a una sola salida: estoy enamorado.

Eran las 4:20 y según West ya íbamos tarde, nos metimos en el carro y comenzó a manejar rumbo a la cafetería de un amigo suyo, debe ser un buen amigo suyo ya que se arregló más de lo normal y hasta se puso del perfume caro, en fin yo me veo awesome incluso sin arreglarme.

-¡Oe West! Te ves preocupado... ¿Estás nervioso?- intenté hacer algo de platica mientras llegábamos.

-Claro que no, estoy tranquilo y feliz ¿ves?- dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa que más bien daba miedo, nunca había visto a mi bruder comportarse de esa manera, quizá ya había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, pensé por un momento las veces en las que le había dejado mi viril enseñanza, sonreí pensando que había hecho lo mejor.

Llegamos a las 4:35 West fue directamente a disculparse por haber llegado 5 minutos tarde, a lo que su amigo muy calmadamente le dijo que no importaba que había llegado bien, sonrió amablemente y presentó a su hermano mayor, un joven delgado y un poco más alto que su hermano menor, de cabello castaño cobrizo, con un rulito sobresaliente de su cabeza parecido al de su hermano, ojos verdes olivo y una mirada retadora pero hermosa, el chico se llamaba Lovino, sonreí un poco nunca había escuchado semejante nombre, West me presentó, alcé la mano para saludar al amigo de mi bruder y su hermano, pero lo único que recibí por parte del mayor fue un 'como sea... germán bastardo' seguido de la suplica de su hermano para ser más amable conmigo.

West se fue a otro cuarto con su amigo, y yo me quedé en la barra mirando las maquinas y todas las esencias que tenían, los pastelillos y galletas que se veían tentadores en aquella vitrina, el mayor parecía ignorarme con su ceño fruncido mientras preparaba un poco de café o al menos eso parecía.

-Con que te llamas Lovino ¿eh? kesesese

-¡¿Por qué te ríes bastardo?- dijo azotando una taza contra la mesa -¿Qué tiene de gracioso mi nombre?

-¿Ehh? No nada, es que nunca había escuchado un nombre así- sonreí divertido por lo rápido que ese italiano se irritaba.

-___Che palle__!_ ¿Y te vas a quedar ahí sentado sin tomar nada?-

-¿Tienes cerveza?

Me miró horrible y después me contesto enojado

-¿Qué crees que es esto? ¡Es una cafetería bastardo! Así que deja de ser un cabeza de patata y pide algo normal.

-Tsk... no tienes que ser grosero... el café no es tan awesome como la cerveza, así que impresióname- le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo totalmente divertido.

El italiano me miró y después empezó a preparar expresso, le puso sabores y demás cosas, se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, de hecho se veía que aquello le apasionaba, se veía tan distinto cuando lo preparaba cambiaba totalmente, hasta se podría decir que se veía hermoso, me quedé como hipnotizado entre los olores y la forma de moverse de Lovino, hasta que me regresó a la realidad el sonido de la taza sobre la barra.

-Aquí esta idiota a ver si te gusta.

Tomé la taza, le eché un vistazo, la olí un poco y después le dí un pequeño sorbo, quedé maravillado aquello sabía extremadamente bien, era muy diferente a la cerveza, pero aun así era awesome.

-No sabe nada mal, kesesese sabes preparar este tipo de bebidas bastante bien- le alagué un poco sonriendo amablemente mientras le daba otro trago al café, creí verlo sonreír pero quizá fue mi imaginación.

-___Grazie_, idiota...- dijo secamente mientras se quedó unos segundo mirándome fijamente, le miré de la misma manera y sólo vi como el moreno se ponía un poco rojo y miraba rápidamente a otro lado quejándose de que no vaya a ensuciar nada, tomando un trapito y comenzando a limpiar donde ya estaba limpio.

Al terminarme mi café apareció West y su amigo abrazándolo de un brazo, despidiéndose de mi y West, Lovino sólo me lanzó una mirada penetrante sin decir nada, el menor sacudía su mano despidiéndose.

-Vee~ ¡vuelvan pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

||Capítulo 2||

Llovía, no mucho, sólo unas pocas gotitas pero aun así uno podía mojarse lo suficiente, soy de las pocas personas que disfrutan el tomar una caminata mientras llueve, caminaba rumbo a la cafetería de los italianos, sobre todo quería ver a ese italiano agridulce, me encantaba su manera de ser, su manera de preparar café combinándose los olores del café con los de su piel, definitivamente exquisito.

Llegué por fin a la cafetería, me limpié las botas y coloqué mi paraguas cerca de un perchero donde dejé mi gabardina, dando pasos firmes me acerqué a la barra, me acomodé el cabello mirando al castaño.

-Guten Tag Lovino, lo mismo de siempre- sonreí como lo hacía ya desde hace 2 semanas

-Tsk! ¿Es qué no te enfadas bastardo? Já... creo que te tendré que llamar Macchiato Bastardo en vez de Patata Bastardo- rió en broma, aquella sonrisa era bella aun si la usaba para molestarme, lo cual ya se había hecho rutina, y la verdad me encantaba la cantidad de insultos-apodos que me daba, del odio al amor hay un solo paso o ¿no? al menos eso dicen... y es lo que me gustaría creer, le dí un trago a mi café mientras le miraba preparar otro tipo de bebidas y limpiar la barra.

-¿Uh?- miré al rededor -¿Y tu lindo hermano Feliciano?- pregunté era la primera vez que no le veía en la cafetería.

-Ah... mi fratello salió con...- un extraño sonrojo-enojo apareció en sus mejillas inflandolas un poco -con tu tonto hermano macho patatas...

-¡¿Ahhh~ Con West? Tsk! Tonto West no me dijo nada... lo regañaré cuando regrese, y lo obligaré a que me cuente todo con detalle kesesese

-Mhmm...- comenzó a limpiar la barra aunque no lo necesitara, con una cara un poco entre molesta y triste

-¿Qué pasa Lovi, te sientes bien?- dije algo preocupado aquella expresión era rara en el italiano

-¡¿Qué? Sólo han pasado dos semanas y ya te crees tenerme la confianza de llamarme Lovi? Tsk... si serás tonto... es sólo que... maldición porque demonios preguntas bastardo de mierda!- tiró el trapito y salió corriendo de la cafetería, de inmediato me paré a seguirle.

-LOVINOOO! ESPERAA!

-DEJAME EN PAZ!

Y por muy rápido que corran los italianos no podrán superar al awesome yo, y sobre todo que con la lluvia que aumentaba cada vez más no era sencillo correr de esa manera, por fin logré tomarle de la muñeca y detenerlo quedando con la inercia en un semi abrazo.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera? Además dejaste el local solo...- dije esto último un poco bajo

-No importa... ya estaba apunto de cerrar además que la lluvia ahuyenta a los clientes... pero creo que ni la lluvia te aleja de ahí ¿verdad?- sonrío levemente pero sus ojos se veían tristes y tenía lágrimas, pero como estaba lloviendo podía ser que no lo fueran

-Bueno... ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que hayas corrido de esa manera? Me preocupaste...

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Lovino

-T-tú no lo entenderías idiota...- cerró los ojos y los puños moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo, comenzó a pronunciar algunas palabras en italiano que no comprendí, lo abracé fuertemente, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando y era una persona complicada de entender, podía ver a través de sus ojos pero sus labios me decían otra cosa, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando sentí como las manos de romano me rodeaban y apretaban mi camisa mojada.

-Bastardo... te enfermarás y todo por salir de tras de mi... ¿qué eres tonto o que?

-Tú debes de ser más tonto por salir corriendo de esa manera y ni siquiera explicarme el motivo, ven... regresemos tienes que cerrar el negocio, pediré un taxi puedes ducharte en mi casa y así no te resfriarás.

El italiano asintió y caminamos juntos de regreso a la cafetería yo le tenía rodeado con mi brazo por el hombro y él me sujetaba por la cintura, no dijimos nada durante todo el camino.

El castaño cerró la cafetería, pedí un taxi y llegamos en 20 minutos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y prendí las luces.

-Puedes esperar aquí mientras preparo la ducha.

-Si...- dijo temblando un poco por lo mojado que estaba mirando curioso mi awesome decoración.

-¡Listo! Deja te traigo una toalla y...- No completé la frase cuando el italiano me sorprendió con un beso, jalando un poco mi camisa mojada y parándose un poco de puntitas para alcanzarme, dejó de besarme y me miró todo sonrojado, yo me quedé en shock unos segundos.

-Ah... p-perdón! soy un idiota como pude hacer eso! como pude pensar qu..- no le deje terminar cuando le tome por las caderas y lo acerqué a mi para darle otro beso, el italiano pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho, llevaba años sin besar a nadie, me preocupé un poco y dudé de mis habilidades para besar ya que el italiano besaba bastante bien, el pasar un buen rato en la casa del español le sirvió al parecer, me separé milímetros de sus labios para respirar un poco y pronunciar -Lovi..- tomándolo de la nuca para besarle de nuevo, el italiano me revolvía mis plateados cabellos mojados jalándolos un poco sin llegar a ser doloroso, después de un rato se separó jadeante, pasando su lengua por sus labios mordiéndolos un poco para pronunciar la única frase que me sabía en italiano.

-_Mi sono innamorato di te_~

-_Ich auch_~

Al respondele que también estaba enamorado de él se me dejó ir en un abrazo

-_Grazie_... ACHU!

-Ah! Lovi! No te vayas a resfriar vamos para que te bañes- le dije esto de la manera más inocente, pero esa idea cambió cuando comenzamos a caminar rumbo al baño, aquella podría ser mi oportunidad, sonreí maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta de dicho lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

||Capítulo 3||

Entramos al baño, abrí la regadera con agua caliente, la toque antes para ver si la temperatura era adecuada miré a Lovino y sonreí.

-Entonces... te vas a bañar solito o...- lo tomé por la muñeca jalándolo hacía mi en un abrazo mojándonos con el agua aun con las ropas puestas -¿te bañas conmigo? -le dije suavemente sosteniéndolo de la barbilla con mis labios muy cerca de los suyos, Lovino se sonrojó y movió su mirada a un costado.

-Idiota... ¿Tú qué crees? Tsk... maldición, me gustas mucho bastardo- volvió su mirada tomando mi cara con sus dos manos mientras me daba otro beso, liberaba pequeños gemidos entre besos y en los pequeños momentos que tenía para tomar aire con la boca le respondí -Tú igual- comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, el castaño se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado aproveché para atacar su cuello y acariciarle el pecho desnudo y mojado mientras el se dedicaba a respirar rápidamente y soltar pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando, poco a poco me fui quitando mi camisa pegando mi cuerpo contra el del italiano colocando mi pierna entre las de él.

-_Ich liebe dich_- dije entre suspiros y jadeos cerca de su oreja mordiendo su lóbulo levemente.

-Nhh~ Bastardo...- el oji-verde me encantaba, me llenaba y me volvía loco, nunca nadie me había gustado como lo había hecho él me hacía sentir como una nación completa de nuevo, lo único que quería era estar a su lado por lo que quede de mi vida, conocerlo cada día un poco más, enamorándome de el una y otra vez con forme pase el tiempo.

Empecé a quitarme los pantalones, se suponía que nos bañaríamos ¿no? así que también le quite los suyos.

-Chiguiii! ¡¿Q-qué haces?- dijo en un tono nervioso con un sonrojo completo en su cara

-Nos vamos a bañar, ¿o acaso tú te bañas vestido?

-Pues no... pero...

-Pero nada!- volví a callarlo con un beso en su boca, nuestras lenguas se hacían una y jugábamos con estas mutuamente cuando de repente Lovino entrelaza una de sus piernas a mi cuerpo, eso me erizó la piel y me hizo desearlo más, pero aquel lugar era un tanto incomodo, hubiera sido mejor idea bañarnos en la tina, será para la próxima entonces.

-Ahh~ Creo que ya nos bañamos lo suficiente- dije pasando mis manos por los huesitos de su cadera tocando el resorte de sus boxers, mientras cerraba la llave del agua -¿Vamos a mi cuarto?- Romano me dio un pequeño beso en los labios aprobando mi idea, lo cargue aun mojado saliendo del baño y entrando a mi cuarto, donde tomé una toalla y me seque lo suficiente como para no mojar mi propia cama, después senté a Lovino enfrente de mi, le sequé el cabello pasando la toalla por su espalda seguido de mi lengua por su cuello y su hombro

-S-si me secas para después lamerme creo que no te s-servirá de nada bastardo idiota...

-Hmm... es solo para que no te enfermes _meine liebe_~

-Esta bien... bastardo... ¡DEMONIOS!

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?- respondí exaltado ante el grito del italiano

-No le avisé a Feliciano que no llega...- se detuvo de repente y volteó un poco su cuello diciéndome algo avergonzado- ¿si puedo quedarme esta noche?

-No seas tonto Lovi, eso no se pregunta- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla -claro que te puedes quedar, kesesese de hecho puedes hacer tus maletas y venirte conmigo

-Hmm... _grazie_... prestame tu celular para mandarle un mensaje a mi _fratello_

-_Ja_...- saqué mi celular y se lo dí, mientras el castaño lo tomaba y le mandaba rápidamente un mensaje a su hermano menor, Ita-chan le contestó en menos de 2 minutos.

-_Vee_~ está bien _fratello_ de todas maneras tampoco iba a llegar a dormir,_ buonanotte_-

-¿QUÉ? Bastardo! ¿Dónde está o qué?- dijo algo molesto Lovino mientras cerraba el celular y lo dejaba en la mesita.

-Kesesese entonces también se esta divirtiendo ¿eh?

-Cállate!- me miró sonrojado para después cambiar a esa cara melosa y tranquila que ponía los últimos días que le veía, le tomé con una mano acariciando su mejilla

-Lovino... eres tan lindo...- no me resistí y le volví a besar pero esta vez más lento sintiendo detalladamente sus labios, sus besos y toda la pasión italiana que llevaba por dentro, comencé a acostarlo mientras lo besaba y le bajaba los boxers húmedos al mismo tiempo que me liberaba de los mios, mi mano recorría su cuello, bajaba por su pecho llegando a su cadera apretando los huesos de ahí, tocando el costado de su torso y bajando a sus piernas, mientras Romano me acariciaba el rostro, me despeinaba y apretaba mi espalda, jadeando un poco cuando la falta de aire nos separaba.


	4. Chapter 4

||Capítulo 4||

Ahí estábamos en mi cama, los dos, desnudos besándonos y demostrándonos el amor que comenzaba a nacer en cada uno, el italiano poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en mi todo, en parte de mi vida y de mi corazón, baje mis besos a su cuello lamiéndolo lentamente y succionando un poco mientras mi mano recorría su cadera bajando por su miembro el cual tomé y comencé a masturbarlo, ya estaba un poco firme por todos los besos y caricias que le había proporcionado con anterioridad, y a decir verdad el mio comenzaba a ponerse firme también, mi lengua recorría aquel cuello llegando a los huesos de su pecho succionando la piel mientras Lovino gemía un poco más por la sensación en su piel y su miembro, aquel gemido era música para mis oídos y me provocaba sentir aquel cosquilleo tan particular en mi región vital.

-Hnn~ _M-molto bene_ idiota...- dijo entre gemidos y suspiros mientras encajaba sus uñas en mi piel lo cual a pesar de sentir poco dolor me excitaba más, Romano movía su cabeza de lado a lado casi diciéndome que lo hiciera mio en ese momento, apretaba sus piernas contra mis caderas, movía las suyas un poco de adelante hacia atrás y mordía sus labios inferiores, me miraba con lujuria.

Disfrutaba tanto de esta escena, yo solo me dedicaba a masajearle el miembro con más ímpetu mientras saboreaba mis labios y una de mis manos se posaba en el pecho del castaño acariciándole el pezón, jalándolo un poco y llegando a pellizcarle suavemente.

Acerqué mi boca hacia su pecho sin descuidar su miembro para lamer aquel pezón rosado, recordé algo del italiano que West me había enseñado gracias a Feliciano, 'quizá eso prendería más a Lovi' pensé para mis adentros.

-_Ti piace_?- mordí levemente su pezón.

-Ahh~ bastardo...- soltó un gemido seguido de jadeos, se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba. -Así no se pronuncia... pero... _Si, segue_!-

Cerró los ojos fuertemente moviendo sus caderas un poco más casi pegando su miembro contra mi vientre aferrándose con ambas manos de la colcha de la cama y entre gemidos me dice.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más me vas a tener así? Ya! Hazme tuyo bastardo de mierda!

Aquella declaración hizo que me sonrojara a tal grado de tomar mi miembro y sin prepararle ni darle previo aviso lo penetré de una sola, Romano soltó un grito-gemido abriendo demasiado la boca y arqueando su espalda casi rasgando la colcha.

-Gyah! _Stupido_!- me dijo casi gritando al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de mi cama para aferrarse de mi cuello sentándose arriba de mi erecto miembro, moviéndose en forma de brinquitos sobre mi mientras me lamia la oreja como si fuera mi sexo gimiendo y mordiendo un poco mi lóbulo.

-Ahh~ L-lovino... -dije jadeando un poco mientras sentía como el me recorría con su lengua mi oreja, y me respiraba sobre esta apretando mi cabello y jalándolo un poco entre cada embestida que le daba, su entrada estaba tan estrecha y caliente me volvía loco, le mordí un poco el hombro el italiano soltó un gemido más agudo mientras movía sus caderas mas rápido.

-_Più veloce bastaro!- _comenzó a moverse más rápido quedándose casi sin aliento, lo cual me pareció que quería que aumentara la velocidad, lo tomé de las caderas y lo embestí lo más rápido que podía, Romano me tomó del cabello jalándome hacia su rostro besándome intensamente, atrapando mi lengua y mordiéndola un poco al igual que mis labios y jalaba mi cabello, a decir verdad amaba que fuera un tanto brusco y me hablara en su idioma nativo. Yo no me atreví a hablarle mucho en mi idioma, no era el más romántico de todos, pero el italiano... aunque no supiera mucho me encantaba como se escuchaba.

Terminando aquel apasionado beso moví mi cabeza hacia atrás tomando un poco de aire, regresé mi mirada hacia Lovi observando su rulito, me acerqué y lo tomé entre mis labios lamiéndolo suavemente metiéndomelo casi todo en la boca, noté como el italiano temblaba al hacerle eso, sus ojos se llenaban de poquitas lagrimas y respiraba más rápido por la boca.

-Ahh! Ahh! _Bastaro! T-ti ti amo, ti adoro stupido!_- se pegó más hacia mí moviéndose a todo lo que podía, abrazándome del cuello y comando mis cabellos entre sus dedos, su trasero se movía desquiciadamente hacia adelante y atrás al mismo tiempo que daba aquellos brinquitos.

Sentía tanto placer que estaba apunto de estallar en cualquier momento, cuando Romano soltó un grito abriendo su boca -Ahhh! Gilbert!- viniéndose manchando su propio rostro, me miró felinamente, seguí dándole mis fabulosas embestidas mirando su cara cubierta de su propio fluido llegué al clímax un momento después dejando salir un grito ronco viniéndome dentro de él.

Me deje caer sobre el aun dentro de su cuerpo, le lamí los restos de su propio semen, le besé delicadamente los labios mientras le veía su lindo rostro acariciándolo y quitando su cabello de aquellos hermosos ojos que me encantaban, le sonreí sacando poco a poco mi miembro y acomodándome a su lado, el italiano se me pegó inmediatamente en un abrazo, ocultando su sonrojado rostro contra mi pecho, mientras veía que su rulito tomaba forma de corazón, poco a poco y sin decir nada más nos fuimos quedando dormidos en la misma pose.


End file.
